Secrets
by Jasmine Black
Summary: Lily was hiding a big secret at the start of her sixth year, she ends up finding a kindred soul, this is my take on the James and Lily story goes from sixth year till their deaths.Remus/Lily.later chapters James/Lily Remus/Sirus
1. Secrets

**This is my take on the whole James and Lily story. It has an interesting twist. If you don't like it tough.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…wish I did….oh well.**

_**Chapter One: Secrets**_

On the night before the trip back to Hogwarts Lily Evans was laying across her bed reading a book. Not just any book, but a book on advanced Charms. Charms just happen to be her favorite subject, and of course one of her best.

Lily was a witch, that in itself was unusual for her. Only five years ago she had received the letter informing her of her admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She had spent the last five years attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents had accepted it, they were proud of her. Her younger sister Cassie accepted her though she was cool of course her sister Petunia was a differnent story all toghter.

Lily put her book down on her nightstand rubbing her tired eyes. The last two months had been very eventful. Lily's life had changed in an instant one night two months ago. She often wondered if she hadnt been a wich would it still of happened. Yeah probally but shed be dead instead of finshing up her summer Charms homework.

Lying back on the bed. She deiced to get some sleep. She would need her rest before the train ride that would take her back to Hogwarts the following day. Pulling the covers over herself she falls into a fitful sleep.

"_Come on Lily. It'll be fun." Lily turned to look at the small red head next to her. Her Little sister Cassie. She was like Lily in every way. Unlike Petunia, Lily's other sister. Petunia hated Lily, she always has. _

"_You are too curious for your own good, Cassie."_

"_Come on please. We won't be long." Lily sighed. Cassie was jumping up and down in excitement. Lily looked towards the woods that Cassie was pointing to. They looked really dark and dangerous. Lily laughed to herself nothing could be as dangerous as the Foribbeden Forest that stood next to Hogwarts thoguh._

"_Okay, but only for a little bit. It will be dark soon." Cassie smiled happily. Their family had deiced to go on a camping trip before Lily headed back to Hogwarts. They had said that they wanted to spend some time with her and her sisters before she left. _

_Lily followed a very excited Cassie into the woods. She watched as Cassie looked around in awe. Cassie had always had a big love of the outdoors and loved exploring. She would go on and on about how she wanted to move to the jungles in South America and catalog every single animal there._

_Lily walked following her sisters form in deep though. She would occasionally look up just to make sure that Cassie was still in her view._

_Before Lily knew it the sun started setting. It was getting dark fast and Lily didn't want to be stuck in the woods when it grew to dark to see. It would just like her to get them both lost. _

"_Cassie, come on we have to go. It is getting dark."_

"_Just a little longer please."_

"_No, we have to go now." _

"_Oh, all right."_

_Cassie followed Lily back the way they came. It started getting darker and darker. Soon the only thing that lit their way was the glow from the moon. Making their way slowly, and watching there footing last thing they needed was to fall and break and ankle from some stupid rock or vine, But no more then five minutes later Lily suddenly stopped._

"_What is it?" Asked Cassie from behind her. _

"_Shh, be quiet." Lily listened to the darkness. She could have sworn she had heard something ahead of her. Her gut told her it was something that wasnt suposse to be here. Then she saw it, it jumped right out of the bushes in front of her. _

_Lily could hear Cassie screaming behind her. Lily stood her ground shocked. It was huge towering over both her and her sister staring at them with huge yellow eyes. It slowly started moving closer, but once it heard Cassie scream it turned its attention towards her and charged._

_Lily remembered screaming out to Cassie to run. Lily jumped out in front of it determined not to let it get Cassie. Most would of though her brave but she felt anything but brave, stupid maybe but not brave._

"_Run Cassie, run now."_

_Lily was glad when she finally saw Cassie run for it. She watched over her shoulder as Cassie stumbled through the branches till she was out of sight. Turning back slowly, Lily didn't have to much time to react as the creature lunged at her and made a grab for her. Lily stumbled as she fell backwards and her leg was suddenly experincing intance pain as the creature grabbed her leg in its mouth. Lily kicked and screamed trying to get away. Making as much noise as humanly possible trying to get help. She could feel herself slowly falling into darkness and her leg was going numb but the creature refused to let go he seemed hell bent on taking her leg with him. She was going to die she just knew it, but at least Cassie was safe. The last thing Lily remembered before she passed out were the sound of shots being fired._

Lily woke with a start from her dream. It was the same dream that had plagued her for the last two months. Lily's hand went instinctively to her leg. The scar on her leg proved that it wasn't only a dream. but had become harsh reality. Cassie had made it though and thanks to the quick running of her sister her father had showed up with a gun scaring the beast away.

Jumping out of the bed she ran to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. For the first time in Five years she wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. What if every one found out about her. She was already an outsider some considered her werid for always reading others didnt like her because she was born a witch. Add on being a werewolf then things were bound to get worse.

Hoping for the best, she slowly made her way back to the bed. Laying back down she softly prayed that no one would ever find out that she was a werewolf.


	2. Hogwarts Express

_**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express**_

Lily was woken up the next morning to yelling from down stairs. She was use to it. Her family seemed to argue more ever since that incident two months ago. She never though he family would start to fall apart over one small incdent, werent things like that suposse to make familt bonds stronger. Pulling herself out of bed she slowly made her way towards the bathroom. There was no use worrying over it she had tried to stop the fighting there was nothing she could do

After taking a long shower, she slowly got herself dressed for the day. Taking her time for she was in no rush to enter the fighting or see the looks. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, and leave all the yelling behind. Emerging from the bathroom she found her little sister Cassie jumping on her bed. She grinned to herself and was thankful that at lesat some things hadnt changed.

"Get down you are going to hurt yourself." She said as she made her way to her Hogwarts trunk to finish packing.

"No I won't. You'll be here to protect me." She watched as Cassie resumed her jumping on the bed. Laughing to herself she continued packing. Cassie had stated ever since that day that Lily was her guardian and was meant to fight evil. Lily though it was absurd.

"I don't want you to go; it just won't be the same without you here." Looking up from her packing, she noticed that her sister had stopped her jumping and was now watching her pack with sad eyes. Lily signed to herself and closed her trunk.

"Cassie, don't worry I'll be back before you know it. I promise I will write to you everyday." Lily said as she layed back on the bed next to her sister.

"You promise?" Lily grinned and pulled herself up and grabbed Cassie round the waist to pull her into a hug.

" I promise."

"Lily, Cassie, come down for breakfast we have to leave soon."

"Coming mom." Lily grabbed her sister's hand and they both made their way down to the kitchen. Upon entering she noticed that her Mother and Father were already sitting at the kitchen table eating. Petunia was no where to be seen. Which was fine with her. Petunia found her to be even more of a freak now.

Sitting down next to Cassie, she slowly nibbled on a piece of toast. Not really looking at anyone and happy that everyone had at least stopped fighting.

"Now are you sure everything is ready for you at Hogwarts, dear." Lily looked up at her mother.

"Yes, mom. Dumbledore sent a letter back telling me to meet with him after the feast tonight."

"Just make sure you don't hurt anyone. Can't be having any of that happening." Lily looked at her father whom was watching her over the top of his paper. Lily frowned. Like she would ever let that happen

"I won't hurt anyone."

Her father just grunted and turned back to the paper in front of him. Lilys frown deepend. Maybe she though if i just close my eyes everything will go back to normal. Shaking her head at herself she finshed up her breakfast quickly.

Not long after breakfast, Lily found herself in the back of the family car on their way to the station. Cassie was sitting next to her, fast asleep. Looking out of the car window Lily watched as the scenery changed. She found herself again worrying about people finding out about her. She had to remind herself that it wasn't likely to happen. Besides her two best friends no one else even knew who she was. Well that wasnt quite true one other did but he seemed to advoid her at times and her classmates always made him feel very unwelcome.

Sighing she silently prayed for a better life. One in which she wasn't cursed, one where she was happy and maybe even in love. Shaking her fiery red hair she laughed at herself, knowing that her wish would never come true.

"What are you laughing at?" Lily turned to find Cassie staring at her.

"I see you finally woke up!"

"Yep, all rested."

"Good."

"So why were you laughing?"

Just as she was about to answer her, when Lily heard her father announce that they had arrived. Getting out of the car Lily found herself a trolley and helped her dad load her things onto it. Then she turned towards her family. Not quite sure if she really wanted to go back this year maybe everything about her was a mistake. Frowning to herself she smiled at her family.

"Do take care of yourself." Her mother said while pulling her into a tight hug.

"I will mom, I promise."

Cassie ran up to her and threw her arms around her neck. "I am really going to miss you. Remember to write me everyday."

"I will I promise." Lily gave her sister one last squeeze than let her go. She could see the tears coming down her sister's cheek.

Lily turned towards her father, to find that he was already heading back to the car. Fighting back the tears, she said one more final goodbye to her mother and sister before heading towards the platforms.

Coming at a stop between platforms nine and ten Lily deiced to make a run at the barrier. Checking to make sure she wasn't being watched she ran straight for it. Closing her eyes at the last minute. Even after 5 years it still scared her a little to run straight at a solid wall. Hell any normal person would be the magic itself could always disappear and then boom youd be flat on your back.

Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself on the other side of the barrier facing the Hogwarts Express. Smiling and feeling good for the first time in over 2 months she slowly made her way towards it. After getting all her stuff into an empty compartment she went in search of her friends.

"Lily, Lily over here!" Lily turned to find a blonde haired pretty girl running towards her. Her blue eyes dancing with happiness.

"Hiya Isabel." She said while giving her friend a big hug.

"So what is it you had to tell me, your note said it was important." Isabel said after they had pulled apart.

"I'll tell you on the train. Hopefully you won't hate me afterwards."

"I could never hate you Lily."

The two of them made their way back onto the train. Upon entering the compartment that Lily had found for them earlier they were surprised to see that their other friend, Rebbeca already there.

"Hiya Becka. What's up." Isabel said while sitting down next to her. Lily sat on the other side facing her two friends.

"Not much, had a run in with Malfoy in the platform."

"What did he do now?" Lily asked.

"Same as always. Don't worry about it. Sirius Black showed up and started yelling at him so I slowly slipped away."

"So long as you are alright!" Isabel said. "Now I do believe that our dear Lily had some news for us."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Well first off I will completely understand if you will no longer want to be my friends." Lily said looking quickly between the two before looking out the window to advoid there confused looks.

"Nonsense, it can't be that bad." Rebecca said smiling. Lily grinned and shook her head Becca was always thinking the best.

"You also have to swear to never tell anyone else."

"Of course Lily. I mean who would we tell. You and Issy here are my only friends."

"Same here." Isabel said.

"Okay well here it goes. About two months ago I was...well i was bitten by a werewolf."

Lily looked up at her friends expecting them to started yelling at her and calling her names. It was well known that werewolf's were hated in the magical community. Scored even heck most were homeless and had no jobs as it wasnt aloud.

Lily watched as both of her friend's faces turned form shock to surprised. It was apparent to Lily that they were thinking it over in their heads. She turned and looked back out the window not wanting to see the results of there thinking on there faces.

"But, but doesn't that mean…" Started Isabel, slowly getting over her shock.

Lily simply nodded her head at her. "Like I said I will understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

Lily moved to leave the compartment, but was stopped when her two friends threw their arms around her. Lily smiled a bit to herself and tears began falling down her cheeks. They werent gonna abandon her.

"No you aren't leaving. Of course we are still your friends. It wasn't your fault. You are still the same old Lily as always." Rebecca said while forcing Lily back into her seat.

"Yeah besides, I need you so I can copy your homework." Lily looked up at Isabel who was smiling at her. Slowly letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding Lily smiled at her two friends wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. At least not everyone was gonna hate her like her father did.

"You guys are great."

"Hey that's what friends are for. We are here for each other no matter what." Isabel said." Now tell us exactly what happen."

Lily launched into the story, and the rest of the train ride was spent talking about it. Lily was happy that her friends cared so much for her. She even laughed when Rebecca said that she was going to go to the library first chance she had in order to find out more about werewolves. She said it would help them all understand it better. Lily secretly didnt really want to know any more about it not thinking about it period seemed the better idea to her. Thinking it over though maybe it would be better if she knew more about her condition so to speak

Lily nodded softly agreeing with her friend, since she had been biting she hadn't actually had a chance to read up on it at all, but with the help of her friends she was sure that she would soon know everything she needed to and order to be able to survive and try and live a normal life with her new curse.


	3. Feasts and Smells

_**Chapter 3: Feasts and Smells**_

Later that night Lily and her friends found themselves sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to start. Lily found herself content and happy at least for the moment. She felt more at home here then she ever felt at home.

Lily took the time to take in her surrounding. Everything looked exactly as it had the last five years she had been here. Looking up she smiled. After five years the enchanted ceiling of The Great Hall still fascinated her. Then again it was probally the fact that shed never get over seeing the ceiling the way it was unlike most of the other students.

Looking back up at her friends, she found that the two of them were talking to each other in hushed voices. Curious and feeling left out she leaned towards them.

"What's up you two? Hiding something?" Lily smiled at the expressions on her friends faces. Which were both shock combined with guilt

"No, we were talking about your..Um…condition." Isabel said in a hushed voice. "We were talking about when it would be a good time to go to the library, to you know."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering." Lily said still smiling. Shaking her head, she slowly closed her eyes, testing out her new wolf senses. She had only tried this a few times before. It still surprised her how much more see could hear and smell. The first time shed ever tried to focus on the new smells around her she had gotten a nose bleed at times it still happen everything was just so overwhelming.

She smiled as she could hear the people at the other end of the table talking about how tired they were.Most of the students in the great hall were tired always were it was a long trip just to get here. She listened in for a few more minutes before she realized that she also smelled something unusual.

Opening her eyes, Lily focused on the smell. It was oddly familiar, yet at the same time she couldn't tell why. Looking down the Gryffindor table, she finally spotted the source of the unusual smell.

Her eyes feel on a boy her age. He was smiling and talking to his friends that were sitting around him. Lily noticed that he had brownish hair that feel to his shoulders, but was at the moment pulled into a small ponytail. He looked familer but for some reason she couldnt recall his name.

Lily continued staring at him, sure that he was the source of the smell. She could smell it coming from his direction at least. He wasn't sitting all that far away from her and her friends. When he turned too talked to his friend next to him, Lily was memorized by his eyes. They, in her opinion, were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The color of a nice summer day when there were no clouds in the sky to get in the way of all the soft blue.

Pulling herself out of her daze, she finally realized who he was. Remus Lupin. One of the four boys whom called themselves the Marauders. He was sitting next to none other that Sirius Black, whom had a huge grin on his face. Of course Sirius always had a grin on his face as if everyone was part of his own personal joke.

Sirius Black was known for his flirtasous ways. Although Lily never recalled actually seeing him date anyone. He had shoulder length black hair, which was also pulled into a ponytail. His dark brown eyes were famous for making most girls fall at his feet. She herself had found herself thinking bout him once in a while but would never have the guts to flirt so openly like most around her did.

Sitting across from them was James Potter, the supposed leader of their little gang. Like Sirius he had black hair, but his was cut short and always seemed to be everywhere. He too was also known as a flit and had been known to have had only a few serious relationships. His blue eyes were almost as famous as Sirius's dark brown ones. Lily grinned to herself he was so full himself that one was toghter the two of them were trouble with a captail T

Sitting next to James was no other than Peter Pettigrew. Unlike his friends he wasn't as popular. He was a short chubby boy with blonde hair cut short around his head. He was also very shy and quite unless he was around his friends. Lily could relate to that but how he managed to become friends with Sirius and James she was never able to figure out.

Lily turned her gaze back towards Remus. She was sure that the smell was coming from him. She couldn't figure out why though. A small Frown grazed her freatures it was a good smell very inticing, but why would he smell that way.

**Remus Pov**

Remus Lupin was enjoying his first day back at Hogwarts. Sitting with his friends Sirius, James and Peter. He calmly waited for the sorting to begin. He sat in silence watching his friends talk with each other. Oblivious to the pair of green eyes frowning in his direction.

"Come on, how long does it actually take to get the first years here. I'm hungry!" Remus turned, to find Sirius staring at his empty plate in front of him. Almost wishing the food to be there. It was the same thing every year Sirius was always more concered with his food then anything else.

"Staring at the plate isn't going to make the food come any faster, Padfoot."

Sirius turned towards Remus. "One can try though, if I wish hard enough it might happen."

"I highly doubt that." James said from across the table. "Do try and be patience Padfoot."

"I don't want to be patience." Sirius started pouting and turned back to his plate once again. Remus could see him almost willing the food to appear.

Remus shook his head, and turned back towards the head table, occasionally looking towards the doors where the first years would come through. He was just as hungry as Sirius was, but wasn't about to admit it.

Feeling that he was being watched, Remus turned his attention back to his friends. James and Peter where talking to each other and Sirius was still staring at his plate. Looking down the table he saw a girl his age staring intently at him. Green eyes piering almost through him with such intency it made him shiver.

Looking right back at her, he noticed that she was beautiful. He long red hair was tumbling lightly over her shoulders. Her bright green eyes were staring so intently at him, that he could feel himself blushing. He noticed that her eyes showed confusion alot of confusion. Hed never had anyone lok at him in confusion before.

Remus knew he had seen her before; she was in the same year as he was. Lily Evans was her name. She and her friends were the few girls that didn't worship Sirius and James. He had noticed that they tended to kept to themselves. He admired the fact that they kept to themselves but also found it strange that they did that as well.

Remus continued to stare right back at her, her green eyes finally seemed to notice that he was staring at her. She smiled at him blushing the whole time. Remus could tell that she hadn't noticed that she had been caught staring. He grinned at her and nodded in her direction.

He watched as she turned back towards her friends. Her blush still visible from benath her red hair.

A sudden movement from next to him pulled him out of his daze. He turned to find Sirius had stopped looking at his plate and was now looking towards the middle of the room. With a smile on his face.

Turning Remus noticed that the first years had finally arrived. Looking once more towards the beautiful redhead he found that she was again staring at him. Confused Remus wondered why she was taking such a sudden interest in him. Not that he was complaining. It wasn't every day that girls noticed him over Sirius and James.

Quickly deciding that he would talk to her after the feast, he turned his gaze away from her once again and focused on the sorting.

**Lilys Pov**

Lily didn't know how long she had been staring at Remus, but when she finally managed to pull herself out of her daze she noticed that he was staring at her. Her green eyes meet his piercing blue eyes, and they both started at each other for a moment.

Blushing Lily smiled at him and quickly turned towards her friends. She was embarrassed to have been caught staring at him. She just couldn't help it, there was something about him, that seemed to put her into a daze, and the smell he was giving off was confusing her.

Turning back towards Remus, she noticed for the first time how intriguingly handsome he was. He wasn't dashing like Sirius and James but had more of a soft look to him. His features were gentle and boyish. Lily found herself very much attracted to him. Of course the smell coming off him wasnt helping instead it made her even more attratced to him.

Once again he turned around to face her. His blue eyes showing looked confused Realizing that she had been caught staring again she blushed. This time Lily didn't turn her eyes away from him. She watched as he turned back to watch the sorting. She deiced that she would introduce herself after the feast. Not only because she suddenly found herself attracted to him, but because his smell intrigued her and she wanted to find out why.


	4. Dumbledore's Office and Revelations

**Chapter Four: Dumbledore's office and Revelations**

Shortly after the feast was over Lily made her way towards Dumbledore's office. She had written to him after she had received the bite and he told her to meet him in his office after the feast to talk about her arrangements each month. He had told her that she was welcomed back despite her new condition.

Lily slowly made her way to his office losing herself in her thoughts. She was so lost in her own thoughts that when someone tapped her on her shoulder she jumped a mile and ended up falling to the floor. Looking up Lily found herself looking into the same blue eyes that she had lost herself in at the feast. Blushing she looked away.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. I was lost in my thoughts." Lily said while standing back up. trying to control her red cheeks.

"I can understand that. Happens to me all the time."

Lily smiled softly at him, almost losing herself in his eyes once again, and losing the battle with her rising blush.

"I don't normally do this" he started. "But I noticed you at the feast and I had the sudden urge to introduce myself."

Lily blushed even more remembering how he had caught her staring at him through dinner.

"My name is Remus Lupin." He held out his hand to her. Taking his hand Lily smiled.

"I know." He smiled back at her.

"Your name is Lily right?"

"Yes, yes it is." Lily reluctantly let his hand go. "I am sorry I wish I could talk more but I was actually on my way to see the headmaster."

"Really, so was I. He caught me after the feast and told me to meet him in his office."

"Really!" Lily was slightly confused. Why would Dumbledore want Remus there?

"Yep, so shall we?"

All Lily could do was nod her head. The two of them made their way towards the headmaster's office in silence. Lily couldn't help but steal a glance at him every so often. She suddenly realized that she was developing a crush on him. She couldn't help but notice the way his hair fell into his eyes. It made her want to reach over and tuck it behind his ear just so she could see if it was as soft as it looked.

Before she knew it they where at the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office. Giving the password the two of them made their way up the stairs to his door. Remus knocked and after a voice from within grated them entrance they made their way in and took a seat in front of his desk. Lily glanced back over at REmus again wondering why Dumbledore would want him here.

The headmaster smiled warmly at them both.

"Well I am sure you are wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said looking towards Remus.

"You could say that." He replied nodding his head.

"Well, it would seem that you will be having company in your shack every month from now on." Dumbledore smiled softly as Remus quickly looked from him to Lily and back again. Slowly relization hit him as he looked at Lily opened mouthed.

Lily was just confused. What did the headmaster mean by that?

"Um I am not quite sure I understand sir….are you saying that Lily here is a well a…"

"Yes Mr. Lupin that is exactly what I am saying. I do believe it happen about two months ago. Am I right Lily."

Lily looked from Dumbledore towards Remus with confusion clearly on her face. Did he want her to tell him of all people and why.

"Um sir…."

"Yes, Miss. Evans Mr. Lupin here is also a werewolf."

Remus and Lily just stared at each other neither knowing quite what to say. Lily couldn't believe it. Remus was a werewolf, just like her. Maybe that was why he had a different smell. They were both pulled out of their daze when Dumbledore cleared his throat in order to get their attention again. Looking back towards the headmaster Lily noticed that he had a slight knowing smile on his face.

"Yes, well I am sure Mr. Lupin would be more than pleased to so you how to get to and from the shack." Dumbledore said looking towards Remus, whom only managed to shake his head yes. Still slightly dazed himself.

"Well then it has been a long day I suggest you two return to your common room." He stood and made for the door. Still in a slight daze Lily and Remus followed him to the door and after saying goodnight made their way back to the common room.

Once they reached the portrait Remus stopped and turned towards Lily, a small smile on his face.

"Well, maybe we should get together tomorrow night so that I can show you the way to the shack."

"That sounds good to me…." Lily started "Well I never would have guessed to have found someone whom might understand what I am going through."

Remus smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yes I do know what you mean."

"Do your friends know?"

"Yes they found out about me in our third year. They have been a big help and very supportive. But they still don't understand." He smiled at her again making her blush a little.

"I told my friends as well, and they feel the same way." Lily turned to make her way into the common room and then stopped and turned back to face Remus. "I was wondering if you don't mind if maybe we could talk sometimes. It would be nice to talk with someone who understands. Makes me feel not so lonely anymore."

"I was just about to ask the same thing. And I hope we can become good friends." Lily smiled at him and then turned to make her way into the common room with Remus following. Lily immediately spotted her friends waiting for her in front of the fire. Turning back towards Remus she noticed that he too had located his friends.

"Um, Remus maybe we should…." Remus turned back to face her.

"I think I now what you are going to say and I totally agree, let's just keep this between us for now."

"Thanks…" Lily turned to make her way to her friends "See you tomorrow Remus."

"Night Lily."

Lily made her way to her friends whom immediately demand to know what she was doing with Remus. Lily turned to look at him and realized that he too was getting the same treatment. He turned and smiled knowingly at her and then waved and made his way up to the boy's dorms with his friends following. Lily grinned and turned back to her friends.

"I'm tired, I am going to bed."

"Oh no I don't think so girl. At least not until you answer my question." Isabel said with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh fine he had a meeting with Dumbledore as well and we walked back together."

"I don't believe you Lily Evans but I will let it slip for now, but only because I am so tired." Rebecca yawned to prove her point and made her way up to the dorms. Isabel just shook her head and followed. Lily sighed and followed her friends up the stairs. This year was going to be an interesting one indeed.

**Authors Note:**

I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very busy….I am sorry it is so short I promise the next chapter will be longer

LadySiri: Thanks for the great review.

Legacyofgrace: Thanks for the great review

People: Sorry for making you wait so long I was very busy and fanfic had locked my account after they took my other story marauders off thanks for the review

Ivy Crane: Thanks for the great review

Killer angel: Thanks for the great review

Megx: Thanks for the review girl..OH AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS READING PLEASE GO AND READ MEGX"S STORIES THEY ARE GREAT I SWEAR!!

Labtc: As always thanks for the review


	5. New Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the plot.

_**The wolf is master, a ruler, a king  
But without a loved one there is nothing to sing,  
He will travel alone under the midnight skies  
He will travel alone with sadness in his eyes,  
But as long as he keeps howling to the skies above  
He will find his one true love.**_

**Chapter 5: New Day**

Lily woke to the sound of her friends getting ready for the day. Slowly pulling herself out of bed she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Closing the door behind her blocking out the sound of her cheerful friends. She was most defiantly not a morning person. Cheerful people in the mornings had always made her sick.

Moving to the sink she took a look in the mirror. Dark circles where starting to form under her eyes. She frowned at her reflection she looked as if she hadnt had a proper sleep in days.

'only four more days' Lily said to herself. 'Only four more days till the moon blesses me with it's presences…blesses indeed'

Lily proceeded to get herself ready for the day. Looking forward to starting her classes but looking forward more to being able to talk with Remus again. Just thinking about him made a blush rise to her cheeks.

Looking once more at her reflection she headed back out into the room. Gathering her things together and turning to her friends whom were sitting on her bed gossiping.

"Hey you two ready?"

Isabel turned to look at Lily. "Yep we were just waiting on you."

The three of them made their way down to the common room and out the portrait to the great hall for breakfast. Upon entering the hall Lily immediately scanned the Gryffindor table for Remus. She found him sitting with his friends at the end of the table. Almost seeming to sense her presence Remus looked up and gave her a small smile. Sirius Black, whom was sitting next to him noticed this and said something to Remus before he too smiled in her direction. Remus just shook his head and went back to his meal.

Lily followed her friends to their normal spot towards the other end of the table away from Remus and his friends. Isabel and Rebecca immediately attacked the food. Lily not feeling all that hungry just grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice and proceed to listen to Rebecca go on about their other dorm mate Mandy and her relationship with some Ravenclaw.

All too soon breakfast was over and the girls headed to their first class of the day, Transfiguration. Lily steered her friends to the seats in the back of the room. The three of them sat and waited for the lesson to begin. Again Lily noticed Remus and his friends whom had chosen to sit towards the front. James and Sirius always wanting to be the center of attention.

For the rest of the day Lily couldn't help but notice where Remus was. It wasn't as if she had never noticed before, but a part of her was actually looking for him this time. Not to mention she could smell him when ever he was close.

After the last class of the day Lily separated from her friends and headed towards the library. Isabel had wanted to come along but Lily instied that she wanted to be alone. Lily headed straight for the dark creatures section of the library. Finding the book she was looking for she settled into a chair towards the back of the library, just in case anyone came along and saw her reading a book on werewolves. She didn't want to be asked too many questions.

Hours pasted and before Lily knew it, it was dinner time. Putting the book down Lily rubbed her tired eyes. Not knowing whether or not to go down to dinner or not, Lily simply decided to finish the chapter she had been working on. Picking the book back up and resuming her reading. A few seconds later Lily had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. Shaking the feeling off she continued to read.

Lily suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder. She immediately dropped the book and spun around. She came face to face with none other than Remus Lupin. His blue eyes where flashing merrily at her startlment.

"Hi there Lily..i didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh Remus..hi…it's okay I guess I was just really caught up in this book."

Remus eyed the book and then turned back towards Lily.

"You know if you have any questions you could simply ask me."

"Yeah I know I just didn't want to bother you."

Remus smiled at her. "You won't bother me."

Lily smiled at him and could feel her blush rising again, damn her hormones.

"Well anyways I was just wondering if you would like to me to show you where you need to go every month?"

"Of course..just give me a minute to put this away." He nodded at her and followed her as she put the book back in its place. Lily followed him out of the library and past the great hall. Lily could hear all the commotion coming from all the students enjoying their dinner, and she suddenly felt very hungry. Patting her stomach in attempts to sooth the on coming growling she looked at Remus.

"Aren't you hungry Remus?"

"Yeah, but I can eat later..it is safer to show you this while everyone is eating anyways."

"Oh okay." Lily's stomach chose that moment to growl very loudly. Remus stopped in his tracks and turned towards her a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I take it you are hungry as well." He asked chuckling a little.

Blushing Lily could only mange to nod her head yes.

"How about I treat you to Dinner in the kitchen after I show you this?"

"That would be great…you know how to get into the kitchens."

Remus smile grew bigger and he nodded his head.

Lily continued to follow Remus; they walked out the doors of Hogwarts and onto the grounds. Lily noticed that he was taking her in the direction of the huge Whomping Willow that sat on the school grounds. Slightly confused she just continued to follow him.

A few seconds later her thoughts were confirmed as the huge tree came into view. Remus stopped just next to it, but far enough away as to not be hit.

"The Willow?"

"Yep, watch."

Lily watched as Remus picked up a long branch that was lying nearby. He walked closer to the tree, Lily watched in fascination as he used the stick to poke a note in the base of the tree. The Tree stopped moving and Lily could see a small tunnel appear from under the branches.

"Wow!"

Remus smiled at her reaction and then indicated for her to enter the tunnel. Lily made her way into the tunnel and as soon as she was through she watched as Remus followed her in and the tree started swinging once again. She turned and followed the tunnel and soon found herself at a wooden door. Opening it she emerged into a room with a huge bed and broken furniture all over the place.

"This is it!" Remus said from behind her.

"It's the Shrieking Shack!" Lily exlamied looking aorund in awe.

Remus laughed a little at that but nodded his head yes. "Yep it sure is. I would be the ghost that haunts this place."

Lily just shook her head in amazement. Remus made his way around her and sat on the bed as she took the time to look around and familiarize herself with the shack. After a few moments her stomach growled loudly again. She turned round to face Remus who again had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I guess I am hungrier than I thought."

"Well why don't we make our way to the kitchen then."

Lily followed Remus back down through the tunnel and out onto the school grounds. Pausing once to look back at the huge tree. 'I guess that tree will forever be known as the passage to my prison for me from now on' Shaking her head Lily turned to catch up with Remus, trying to put all thought of the next full moon out of her mind.

**Authors Note: I want to thank everyone for their great reviews..i never knew so many people would actually like this fic….**


	6. Full Moon

**Authors note:** Sorry it took me so long to update..been real busy and I just had to finish the new book before I continued my fics.

**Chapter 6: Full Moon**

About a week later Lily awoke on the day of the full moon feeling sick. She still hadn't gotten use to feeling completely sick during the day before the transformation. She lay in bed for a while before finally pulling herself out and made her way to the showers.

'At least it's a Saturday, so I don't have to worry about classes.'

Lily proceeded to get ready for the day. Taking her time with the shower, letting the warm water sooth her aching muscles.

Dressing Lily slowly made her way down to the common room, stopping to make sure it was empty before proceeding onward. She really didn't want to come across anyone right now; she knew they would ask questions. She looked almost like a walking zombie, the dead come back to life. Giggling to herself she shook her head and continued on.

She made her way out of the common room and towards the library. Remus and her had agreed to meet here the day of the full moon. He had told her that sometimes it was easier to just stay in the shack the whole day before the moon that way people didn't ask to many questions. He had agreed to spend the day in the shack with her to get her use to it. He had even mentioned something about making a picnic as well. Lily smiled in spite of herself. He really was charming once you got to know him. Not to mention cute. Lily shook those thoughts out of her head.

'He'll never feel the same way Lily, stop fooling yourself'

She made her way into the Library and immediately walked towards the back. She found Remus sitting at a table surrounded by his friends. For a minute she considered turning around and coming back later, but he had spotted her.

"Hiya, Lily." Lily forced herself to smile at him and made her way towards him. "Don't worry these guys where just leaving. Right Guys?"

"Yeah, yeah." Said the one Lily was sure was Sirius. He didn't look to happy about being made to leave either. He gave a once over his expression never changing. Lily frowned a bit it appeared as if he didnt like her at all.

"Oh no it's okay. If you are busy I'll come back later." Lily turned and started to head away.

"Nonsense Lily. Get back here. At least let me introduce you to these idiots."

"Hey, who you calling an idiot Moony." Lily turned back around to see the one with the glasses smiling at her. 'James, James is his name'

"Guys this is Lily Evans….Lily this is Sirius, Peter, and James."

"Hi." Lily said forcing herself not to blush

"Hiya Lily." James said. Grinning at her as he noticed the small blush covering her face.

"Yeah hiya Lily. Well I guess well be going. Catch you later moony." Sirius said and made to stand up. Lily noticed that he still seemed to be quiet upset about something. She watched as the three of them made their way out of the library and then turned back towards Remus.

He smiled sweetly at her and she could feel her heart slowly speeding up.

"Why don't we head to the kitchens and get that picnic basket then head out."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The two of them made their way out of the library and towards the Kitchens.

"So are you feeling okay this morning?" Remus asked

"Not really, but I guess it could be worse."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

Lily turned to face him and for the first time noticed that he didn't look all that well either, He had dark circles forming under his eyes, and he was walking much slower than normal. He also appeared to be a bit pale. Two pairs of walking Zombies they were she though to herself.

Before she knew it they had reached the Kitchens. Tickling the pear Remus stepped aside and let Lily enter first. The minute they both appeared in the kitchen they were surrounded by house elf's.

"What can we get for you Misses and Mr?"

"A picnic Basket if you don't mind." Remus asked from next to her.

The little house elf went scurrying off to get it. Remus and Lily waited patiently by the door.

Remus took the time to look at Lily. She looked really tired and worn at, but she still was able to maintain a sense of beauty. Her red hair was left free today and was flowing over her shoulders without a care. Her green eyes where a little dull with a hint of amber staring to show through. He couldn't imagine her ever looking more beautiful. Remus quickly pulled his gaze away from her. 'Stop fooling yourself, she'll never look at you in the same way.'

"Here you go Mr." Remus looked down and noticed that they house elf had returned with the picnic basket.

"Thanks" Taking the basket, Lily and Remus left the kitchen and slowly made their way out towards the willow. Checking to make sure that no one was around Remus quickly prodded the small section and they both hurried into the passage and up towards the shack. Once inside Lily once again familiarized herself with the shack. It wasn't very big, but she could tell it would be big enough for at least the two of them. She closed her eyes and let her nose take over; she was suddenly overwhelmed with the sent of blood.

"The scent is particularly strong in here, so I'd watch it." Lily turned to look at Remus she had noticed that he had already set up the picnic and was now watching her. She frowned a bit as she tried to block out the scent amazed that she didnt notice it last time she was here.

"Is that your blood?" Lily asked coming to sit next to him.

"Yeah…" Remus cast his eyes downwards and started taking the food out of the basket.

"Oh…I'm sorry..i didn't mean…"

"No don't worry about it. At least you understand." Remus offered her a small smile and then a sandwich which she took gratefully.

"Um Remus…if you don't mind me asking…um your friend, Sirius, he looked really mad earlier, mind if I ask why?"

Remus looked at her… "I guess it wouldn't hurt. But you have to promise to keep this between us."

Lily slowly nodded her head. "I promise."

Remus took a bite of his sandwich before he started. "Well when Sirius and the others found out about the wolf they offered to help. They all decided to become anmigia for me. I was very shocked when they had decided on it and even more when they actually fulfilled it. Sirius was mad because I told them not to come tonight because I haven't told you about them or them about you."

"Um..wow…so um does it work..i mean them being here does it help?"

"Actually it does, it makes things a little easier."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Sorry..sorry for what?"

"Because of me they aren't going to be here tonight for you."

Lily looked down at her sandwich suddenly feeling guilty and mad at herself for intruding.

Remus gently reached a hand out and tiled her face up to meet his. "Lily don't worry about it. It'll be fine…I swear."

All Lily could do was slowly nod her head. Remus's hand felt so soft and warm against her chin. Before she knew it Remus had suddenly removed his hand and looked away. She watched as he continued to eat his sandwich apparently in deep though. She slowly turned towards her own sandwich and the two of them ate in silence.

Soon night was upon them. Lily was pacing the shack nervously awaiting the moon rise.

"You should sit down and try to relax it might help."

She stopped in her tracks and turned towards Remus whom was leaning up against the wall of the shack his head in his hands. Without saying a word Lily moved to the wall opposite him and sat down. Glancing at her watch she realized that they had only five more minutes left. Taking in a breath Lily tried to force herself to relax.

All too soon the familiar pain of the transformation was upon her. She could feel her bones slowly and painfully staring to stretch. Her body felt as if it was breaking apart at the seams. She forced herself to look towards Remus and noticed that he seemed to be suffering as well. Lowering her head again she willed herself not to cry out as fresh pain hit her. Her hands where slowly transforming into bigger hairier paws. She could feel the wolf inside her wanting to break free. She strived to hang onto her last remaining shred of humanity as the wolf finally took over.

Finally giving in she slumped to the floor. The wolf taking over as it became aware of its new surroundings. Turning quickly to her right the two wolves came face to face. The bigger grayish wolf watched her closely as she moved slowly closer. Bowing her head in a submissive position the smaller grayish wolf made its way towards the male. Letting him sniff her. Some part of the wolf recognized this mew presence and wished to be near for comfort.

The larger Wolf finally put its head under hers and lifted it up. He snuggled in closer to her and she let him. Then the two lone wolfs turned their muzzles sky wards and let out a howl.

For the first time, two howls rang out form the shack instead of one.

**Authors note**: I hope I described it okay….let me know what you think..

Carolinus Took: Thanks for the great review

belle-stevenson: Thanks for the review

Mrs J.Weasly: Thanks for the review

Blackheart Syaoran: Thanks for the great review

Bella Naris: Thanks for the great review, oh and two new chapters of marauders are up on the site.

Killer Angel: Thanks for the review

Addy: Wow thanks a bunch and thanks for the review

Megx: as Always thanks for the great review..i hope you enjoyed this chapter

midnight sun: Thanks for the review

Ivy Crane: Thanks for the review


	7. Something More?

**Chapter 7: Something More?**

Lily Awoke the next morning to find herself laying on the floor of the shack. Her whole body was still aching from the transformation and she tried in vain to lift herself from the floor. Finally giving up all attempts on moving she just let herself slump to the ground. No one was gonna find her here so resting till she could move seemed the better option.

Feeling a sudden movement from next to her Lily strained to see what was causing it. She suddenly became aware that she was laying on the floor totally naked. 'Damn the wolf'

She felt someone laying a blanket over her and then slump to the ground next to her. Forcing herself to roll over she came face to face with Remus. he offered her a small smile and Lily noticed that he was blushing a bit. Feeling her own blush grow she relized she had been laying her next to him naked.

She smiled back at him. She found herself wondering if Dumbledore knew that turning into the wolf meant that all clothes get destroyed in the process. Knowing him he rpobally did wouldnt doubt if he was sitting up in his office grinning to himself.

"You okay?" Lily forced all thoughts of waking up naked next to Remus from her head and nodded at him.

"Yeah I think so. I just can't move much."

"Yeah me neither, I am just gonna lay here a bit." Lily watched as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling . She also noticed that he had also managed to find a blanket for himself as well. Some part of her was grateful will a small part was curious and wanted to of had the chance to see him, maybe next time she though while grinning to herself.

Relizing that she was now blushing in full force Lily rolled herself onto her back as well. The two of them lay that way for a while before either one of them decided to speak again.

Lily again tried and moved from the ground, this time managing it. She was slightly dizzy but managed to steady herself enough to wrap the blanket securely around her. She looked down at Remus who was watching her every move. He turned away from her suddenly and Lily watched as he too forced himself up of the ground. He faltered a bit and Lily reached out to help him the rest of the way up.

"Thanks"

"No Problem."

Lily suddenly lost her footing and almost went tumbling back down again, but Remus reacted quickly and threw his arms around her to stop her from falling causing her to fall back against him, which made him lose his footing and they both ended up slammed against the wall of the shack. After catching her breath Lily slowly steady herself and turned to face Remus whose back was against the wall his arms still holding on to her. Although she wasn't sure if it was to prevent her from falling or to prevent himself from falling. Either way she didn't really care. It felt nice being held in his arms.

"Thanks…and um sorry."

"No need to apologize. You just underestimated your self. You are still weak as well."

"Yeah I guess I am."

Remus seemed to have suddenly realized their position, because he suddenly cleared his throat and started blushing again.

"Well I can say this much, at least I woke up to a beautiful women this time instead of Sirius face."

Lily felt herself blushing yet again and murmured a thank you softly.

Remus moved his hand from around her waist and slowly moved a bit of hair that had gotten in her face. Lily held her breath as he slowly moved in closer to her his lips where just inches away from her. Closing her eyes Lily moved closer to him.

"Well, well what have we got here?"

Remus and Lily suddenly sprang apart from each other, which resulted in Remus grabbing a hold of Lily again before she feel to the ground. Sure that her face was the same color as her hair now She looked quickly at Remus and noticed that he too was blushing. Smiling to herself she looked around for the source of the voice. What she found made her blush more if possible. Standing in the doorway of the shack where James and Sirius both grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus asked, slightly out of breath.

"Well we came to see if you needed any help back to the castle." James said.

"So Moony, is this why you didn't want us coming last night?" Sirius asked looking towards Lily.

"Yeah, it is..sorry but I was planning on telling you today."

"Planning on telling us what exactly?" James asked folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. He gaze going from Remus to Lily then slowly back again

"My guess is that Lily here knows about our Remus and came to help out herself." Sirius said his eyes never leaving Lily. A small frowm again on his features as he looked at the two of them.

"I thought that is what we were for Moony. Why did you tell her anyways, and why is she wearing only a blanket?" James asked his eyebrows raising slightly. Anger apparent in his voice.

"Just shut up you two.."Remus suddenly said "And stop staring at her Sirius. "Lily is here because she is like me?"

James and Sirius both looked right at Lily. There eyes wide with shock.

"Ah crap..sorry."

"Yeah sorry." James said now looking uncomfortable.

"Well quit being sorry and help us please, we both seem to have a problem standing." Remus said with a slight humor in his voice.

"It would appear as that isn't the only problem." Sirius said while making his way over to them. "Did we happen to intruded on something."

Choosing to ignore him, Lily gratefully accepted his help as he helped her away from Remus and the wall.

"Thank you."

"No problem, milady. I am always here to help."

Lily couldn't help but giggle at that. They both waited as James helped Remus and then the four of them headed for the castle. Lily was just about to proteset about walking into the castle dressed in only a blanket, but before she got a chance she was steered towards the side of the castle instead of the front doors.

Noticing her confused expression Sirius whispered to her.

"You didn't think we would take two blanket claded people through the front doors did you? This passage here goes straight to the hospital wing."

Lily watched as James took out his wand and tapped on the wall. Suddenly a small passage way opened up and she was steered into it the doorway closing behind them.

Lily let Sirius support her as they made there way through the small passage way. Just when Lily thought that the passage would never end they came to a dead end, again James tapped on the wall and it opened up to reveal the infirmary. Sirius helped Lily up onto a bed as James helped Remus. Then they both turned quickly and left they way they came. She quickly looked towards Remus for an answer to his friends sudden departure.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know that they know." He said.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came over to them.

"About time you two got here."

She went about healing a few of their small wounds and handed them both a small bottle of potion.

"Don't worry dear it is just a dreamless sleep potion. You need to get back your strength for classes tomorrow."

Lily nodded her head and watched as she walked away and towards her office closing the door behind her. Turning to Remus she found that he was once again staring at her.

"Um about what happen in the shack…"

"Sleep first Remus, then we can talk later."

He seemed to except that and in one movement had drank the whole potion and was soon fast asleep on the bed. Lily watched him for awhile dreading taking the potion. She didn't want to wake just to hear him say that it was a mistake. She didn't think of it as one..if only his friends hadn't interrupted….

Lily forced herself to take her potion and soon found herself joining Remus in a well deserved sleep.


	8. The Day After

Chapter 8: The Day After

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update real life just took over for a while, but I am back and with a new chapter, so please don't forget to review and let me know what you think..oh and also a slight change, their will now be slight slash in this story nothing to graphic though so no worries.**

**Lily' POV**

The next morning Lily awoke stiff and sore all over and still feeling tired. Surprisingly none of that seemed to matter. All that was on her mind was talking to Remus. Everything had happened so fast. In one way she was grateful that Sirius and James had interrupted. On the other hand she had really wanted to kiss Remus and he seemed to of wanted to kiss her. Hopefully he wanted to kiss her because he actually liked her and not because he finally had a wolf friend. She still didn't know herself what she was feeling.

Slowly she managed to pull herself into a sitting position, looking around she noticed that Remus was still asleep in the bed next to her's. She also noticed that they had been cut off from the rest of the room; they were towards the back placed behind a huge screen. Most likely it was a way of eliminating questions from other students.

Hearing voices coming from behind the screen she hurriedly laid back down and tried to pretend she was still sleeping. She didn't want Madam Pomfrey releasing her until she had the chance to speak with Remus.

Quickly closing her eyes she waited for whoever it was to go away. The voices didn't seem to be leaving though. They seemed to be getting closer and closer until at last their was no mistaken who the voices belonged to. All she could do was pray that they wouldn't stay long

**James' POV **

"Still not up."

"Nope..Maybe we should wake him?"

"Nah let him sleep, Sirius. Lord knows he needs it."

"Yeah I know I just really want to know exactly what happen between the two of them."

"Hush, not now..She's right there." James replied looking towards Lily. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Her beautiful red hair flowing around her. James couldn't believe he had never noticed her before, she seemed so innocent and beautiful. He felt his heart ache a little just knowing that she suffered from the same curse that affected his friend. Quickly looking away he turned his attention back to Sirius whom had already started rambling again.

"No worries, she is just as knocked out as Remus is."

"Yeah it appears so. You know it's a shame that I really haven't noticed her till now. She is quite beautiful."

"Indeed our little Moony has great taste."

At that statement James felt himself get jealous. He wasn't even sure what brought it on; he didn't even know the girl. But he still found himself being jealous of Remus for the first time he could ever remember. Trying his best to shake the feeling off he turned towards Sirius.

"I wonder how long she's been a werewolf."

"I'm guessing not to long considering this is the first time we've ever seen her in the shack."

"Yeah which means it must of happen sometime during the summer."

"Hey would you two keep it down. People are trying to sleep in here."

James tried not to laugh as Sirius jumped onto Remus's bed making a big show of Remus being awake. Remus tried pushing him off but his strength hadn't returned yet. So giving up he settled back down and tried to ignore Sirius as he settled himself on Remus. After about ten minutes of struggling James was amused to find that Sirius had laid his head on Remus's lap while trying his hardest not to fall of the bed which was ten times to small to fit the both of them.

It just made James think of all the other times the two of them had done things like this. It sometimes made him wonder if they had more than just normal friendship feelings for each other. Not that it would bother him; he just wished that they would admit it to themselves and each other. Which made him think yet again wether or not Remus actually had feeling towards Lily or not. Hopefully he wasn't using her just to deny his feelings for Sirius.

"Well good morning to you, Moony."

"Oh shove it Sirius."

James just laughed as he settled into the chair next to Remus bed. He watched as Remus began to run his fingers through Sirius hair, he began to wonder if Remus even realized that he was doing it.

"How ya feeling, Moony?"

"I've been better, than again I've been worse too."

"I'd say."

"So what's that deal with the red head?"

"Not now Padfoot, my head still hurts."

"Ah come on Moony give us something."

James could tell that it seemed that Sirius was jealous as well. Although he doubted that Sirius realized it. He watched as Sirius continued to try and get information out of him, after a few seconds he decided to help him out.

"Come on, Moony just a few details you owe us that much."

"Fine..Fine what do you want to know?"

"Well..Well do you like her?"

"After what you saw yesterday, James what do you think?"

"I'd have to say yes."

"Then you'd be right."

James again felt himself getting jealous. He could tell that Sirius was getting jealous as well. He watched as Sirius seemed to snuggle closer to Remus. Remus either didn't mind or just didn't notice as he simply continued to run his fingers though Sirius hair. Looking towards Lily he noticed that she was still sleeping. Turning back towards Remus he asked the question that for some reason he was dreading the answer to.

"Okay, well do you plan on doing anything about it?"

"I'm not sure Prongs. I'm really not sure."

"Oh."

"Oh I have a question."

"Make it fast Sirius I'm still tired and was hoping to get some more sleep."

"Yeah yeah..okay..Did you see her naked?"

"SIRIUS!"

James watched with amusement as Remus hit Sirius upside his head and then pushed him off the bed onto the floor. Sirius actually managed to look confused as to why he had been pushed doff the bed.

"Smooth one Padfoot."

"Oh shove it Prongs…dang Remus that hurt…"

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes."

"Well what's the answer?"

"Go away Sirius?"

"Just answer and I will."

James ducked just as Remus's pillow went flying towards Sirius hitting him square in the face.

"Jeez it was just a simple question."

"Sirius I'm warning you."

"Dang..okay okay I'm going."

Trying his best to look put out Sirius slowly walked from the room. Shaking his head in amusement James turned to face Remus.

"Get some rest Moony we'll come back later."

"Sure..see ya then."

Gazing towards Lily one more time he gave Remus a smile and then turned to leave following the slow moving Sirius out of the room.

"Hey James, do you think they'll get together?" Sirius asked him without turning around.

"I don't know Padfoot, I really don't know."

**Lily's POV**

Lily waited till she could no longer hear their voices than slowly opened her eyes trying to act as if she had just woken up. Not quite looking in Remus' direction. She pulled herself back into a sitting position making sure to take her time.

Slowly she turned her head towards Remus, and found him staring at her. His deep bluer eyes almost bearing a hole right through her. She offered a smile which he returned.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"Sleep Well?"

"Yes actually and you?"

Remus just shook his head yes. Not knowing what else to say Lily simply smiled in response. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

**Authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews I have received so far. **


	9. Snapes Questions

**Chapter 9: Snapes Questions**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update real life just took over for a while well more then awhile lol..anyways on with the show.**

It had been a little over a week since Lily and Remus had left the hospital. Neither of them had said a word to each other about what happen in the shack. Lily found herself wondering if they ever were. She had found herself spending more and more time in his company, most of the time it was just the two of them with intruptions every once in a while from one friend or another.

They always would met in the library after dinner most of the time they talked about the days classes or would sit in silence and read. Lilys friends would giggle at her every night she returned to the common room. The seemed to think more was going on no matter what Lily told them, Remus seemd to have the same problem with his friends as well.

This Saturday night was going just the same as all the previous nights of the week had. Lily found herself not paying attention to what she was reading as she kept peering over her book to look at Remus. One of them really needed to start this converstaion she really didnt want to be the one that did it but it appeared as if she was gonna have no choice in the matter as Remus seemed to not want to at all.

Groaning in fustration Lily sits her book down on the small table between them and sets her eyes on Remus. Totally oblivious to her staring at him Remus continues to read until he hears someone very loudly clearing there throat. Peering over his book he is shocked to see Lily staring at him. Confused he sits his book down and looks at her to let her know she has his full attention.

Clearing her throat again Lily can feel a blush coming on, she really was gonna have to figure out how to make that stop. Not looking right at him she nervosuly dives into her question, or stamtement so to speak.

"We should really talk bout the other day...you know the shack."

Remus nods blushing a bit himself he himself was slightly relived that she was the one that approached the subject as he had no idea how to even start. Taking a breath and tries in vain to clam his nerves.

"Indeed, I've been thinking about that myself."

Lily nods in understanding. fidlling with her fingers and scrathing the almost gone nail poilsh off her fingers in nervousness. "well..um what do u want to do about it." she asks hastely briefing a glance at him beforeing hurrying on "i mean do u want to just forget about it, i would understand of course we barley no each other and..."

"Lily" Lily jerks her head up to see the smiling face of Remus looking at her. Shaking his head Remus reaches across the table and takes her hands in his effictifly stopping her nail scraping. Blushing more Lily just stares at him 'his laughing at me' she thinks as she looks into his twinkling eyes

Grinning Remus continues on while moving his thumb over the top of her right hand. "I dont want to forget about it..in fact id very much like to know if youd go with me tommorrow to Hogsmead."

Grinning herself all Lily can do is nod happily. Feeling very relived and happy all at once she doesnt even attempt to stop the rising blush. Opening her mouth to give a reply more worthy then a nod she was surprised to see Remus features darken his gaze was also no longer focused on her. Confuseed Lily turned to see what had caused this reaction.

She was surprised to see none other then Serveus Snape heading there way. She knew that Remus and Serveus never got along hell James and Sirius spent ther days making fun and pulling pranks on Severus.She watched him untill he stop on her side of the table giving her his full attention and ignoring Remus whom was still looking as if he had eaten something foul.

"I must speak with you. Now" he added glacing towards Remus

Nodding her head Lily turns back to Remus. Remus looks at her curisoly before glaring back at Servus. Recluntly Lily pulls her hands away from Remus's warm ones before standing.

"Ill see u tommorrow Remus i am looking forward to it" She smiles at him softly. Looking back up at her Remus nods his head also smiling. Standing he moves over towards her placing a small kiss on her cheek and grinning at Servus before leaving the Library.

Blushing Lily touches her cheek and turns to find Servus staring hard at her his expression one of anger and confusion. Frowning she gathers her things and indicats for him to follow her.

"You are spending the day with him" Servus asks breaking the silence as they walk from the library. Lily just nods her head. "Why and why havent you said hi since you got back from your camping trip."

Sighing Lily stops to face him. "Why because i like him id think youd be happy for me... and second im sorry about not telling you ive been going through some tough times"

Servus eyed her not liking either of her answers. Grabbing her forearm he turns her to face him still frowning. "He is dangerous Lily trust me you dont want to get involved with him"

Pulling away roughly she agrily starts to walk away "He is no more danagerous then i am Servus you just dont like him cause he is friends with James" She says over her shoulder.

"He is dangerous i know he is some stupid secret he's been hiding since he got here" Servus continued as he ran to catch up to her "You deserve better, Lily"

Sighing Lily stops to look at him once again "He is a good person Servus never done anything wrong to anyone inculding u dont blame him for his friends mistakes." Moving her books to her other hand Lily steps up and graces him with a quick hug. "You were and are my friend Servus no matter what anyone says about it but i can choice my own boyfriends or would be ones"

Opening his mouth to speak Servus just as quickly closes it they werer just to differnet always would be and she was never gonna noticed that he felt that way about her and has ever since they were children.

"Very well but watch yourself he is hiding something" With one last look he turned and walked towards the dungeons were his common room was. Shaking her head Lily was amazed that he knew Remus had a secret and herself was scared what Servus would do if he found out that she not only knew his secret but shared it. She didnt want to lose his friendship but lately it seemed as if to many things stood in there way to maintain it

**Authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews I have received so far. **


End file.
